


Rest of Our Lives

by Pawprinter



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Engagement, F/F, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Modern AU, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sea mechanic, proposal, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawprinter/pseuds/Pawprinter
Summary: After years of dating, Luna is prepared to move on to the rest of her life with Raven by her side.





	Rest of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Callum (@alyciabnams) on Twitter! They gave me the ship Sea Mechanic with the prompt proposal. Thank you for the inspiration and I have you enjoy it!

“Babe!” Raven took the spoon out of her mouth and threw it back into the sink. She waited a brief moment to hear a response from Luna, but there wasn’t one. Raven shook her head and chuckled. “Luna!?” She knew she was home – she just heard the door shut.

“I’m here. I’m here!” She whizzed into the kitchen and planted a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. “Hi. Sorry.”

“You’re late,” Raven pointed out. Luna threw her are keys beside the cookie jar.

“Good thing you’re a slow cooker then, huh?” Luna poked Raven in the side, making her jump and squeal.

“Stop! You almost made me drop the pot!” Raven stuck her tongue out at Luna as she strolled past her to the kitchen table. Luna trailed behind her, collecting the bowls out of the cupboard.

“Smells good,” she pointed out, dropping into her chair. Raven smiled appreciatively before dishing out the soup. The mechanic took her seat across the table and stared at her.

_Something was off._

Normally, Raven could read her like a book. She wasn’t that hard to read – she had nothing to hide. Luna was such a free spirit and wore all of her emotions on her arm – it was something that Raven liked, since she always struggled with accepting her own emotions while growing up. They clicked as soon as they met. Luna taught her how to feel her emotions and not to be afraid of them, Raven taught her how to love and trust something else completely. _They worked well together._

As Raven stared at her, she knew something was wrong. If Luna was calm, her hair would be pushed away from her face, her eyes would crinkle when a smile lit up her face, and her hands would be still by her side.

She was completely off.

Her hair hung in front of her face, shielding herself from Raven’s gaze. From what she could see, she was chewing on her lip – something she only ever did when in deep thought. But, the most suspicious activity was that she could not stay still. Her fingers drummed against the table rapidly and her leg bounced up and down.

_What could be going on?_

“Lune?” Raven called tentatively. The woman across from her jumped slightly, her eyes snapping up to meet her own. “Everything alright?” A moment of silence passed before Luna let out a breath of air.

“Yeah. Everything’s alright,” she responded. A small laugh passed through her lips. “Actually, everything is beyond alright. It’s great. Perfect.” She got up from her seat and stepped towards Raven. The mechanic looked up at her, confusion in her eyes.

“Luna…?” The girl in question dropped to her knees so they were able to lock eyes.

“Ray,” she began, reaching out for her hand. “I bought a ring.”

“What?”

“Yeah,” she laughed. “I bought a ring today!” The older girl brushed hair away from Raven’s eyes. “I love you, Raven. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. You have brought so much joy and love into my life – both things I didn’t think I deserved to have in my life. I’ve done so many bad things in my life, but you showed me that doesn’t have to define who I am. You’ve encouraged me to be myself – and to better myself every day. I love you, Raven.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a simple golden band. “Will you marry me?”

Raven didn’t hesitate. She lunged forward and captured her lips with hers. She hoped her lips could convey her message better than any words ever could.

_Yes._

_I love you._

_I want to spend the rest of my life with you._

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts. As this is one of my first Sea Mechanic fics, I would love some constructive feedback! I'm always looking for ways to improve as a writer and ways to improve writing for a specific ship. Leave your thoughts in a comment below! :)


End file.
